


stay

by fancymyoui



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, based on my life story oof, i will go down with chaelisa, rose just wants lisa's attention, this sucks lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymyoui/pseuds/fancymyoui
Summary: Rosé loves Lisa, but Lisa loves Jennie





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> the characters are very ooc in this. this story is just me practicing angst. this is absolute crap i'm so sorry in advance

After Blackpink was formed, Rosé was sure she and Lisa were going to get together. In her head, they had everything. However, things didn't go as planned.

Lisa fooled her, and she believed it. She tricked Rosé into thinking she liked her, when in reality, not in the slightest. Romantically, of course. 

Lisa apologized over and over again. Rosé was felt humiliated. Who wouldn't, though?

Months passed, and the pain also did.

As soon as she saw Chaeyoung, she ran straight into her arms. 

Lisa had gone to Thailand to visit her parents, and Rosé was the one in charge to take her back to their home. They talked the entire car ride, catching up on what they missed. Then Lisa asked the dreadful question. 

"How's Jennie?" 

She instantly regretted it. 

Rosé had healed, of course. But it was still a sensitive topic to touch. With the use of unhealthy coping mechanisms, she healed, or so she thought. Lisa had asked the question with a voice full of love, unlike when she asked Rosé how she was doing. Lisa loved Chaeyoung, but not the way Rosé wished she did. She felt as if claws she ripped her wound open. She tried not to show it, but it was clear. Rosé was an open book, making it impossible for her to hide any emotions. She didn't reply, and an uncomfortable silence filled the car.

When they arrived, Jennie and Jisoo were by the window, waiting. 

After they all hugged, they all talked for a bit, then decided to make dinner. 

~

Rosé was getting ready to sleep when she heard a knock at her door.  
"May I come in?" said a voice she couldn't mistake for anybody else's.  
"Sure."  
Lisa opened the door, she had a smile on her face. She approached the bed and sat down.  
"You told me you didn't care,"  
"I don't."  
Lisa pouted.  
"Don't lie to me, Chaeyoung. I know how you have been coping with my rejection,"  
Rosé looked away.  
"I'm sorry for leading you on... but you should've told me you were getting the wrong vibe. I would never intentionally hurt you." Lisa said crossing her legs.  
Rosé stared at her in disbelief.  
"You were the one that was supposed to realize I was getting the 'wrong vibe' this entire time! Why did you keep your relationship with Jennie a secret this whole time? I get it, you only see me as a friend, but you didn't even bother to tell me!" Rosé said, cheeks pink from holding in her tears.  
"Jennie wanted to tell Jisoo only. Don't get her wrong, she loves you still" Lisa replied, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Jisoo knows?" asked Rosé quietly.  
Lisa opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
After Rosé got rejected, Jisoo was her only comfort. She couldn't bear looking at Lisa. She felt so betrayed and neglected.  
"Please don't get mad..."  
"Why would I? After being forgotten and left out for nearly 2 years, do you think I would care? Do you really think I didn't notice the times you three would stay up till midnight talking and not bother to call me? Or when you three would laugh and never tell me the reason? Or hugging each other at concerts and forgetting about my existence, making me look like a fool?"  
"Rosie..."  
Rosé glanced at the door and Lisa got the message.  
She stood up, walked to the door, and shut it closed.

After that, it was just a blur.

She woke up pretty late, the other girls were eating breakfast already. As soon as Jennie saw her, she ran and hugged her. "We're so terribly sorry Rosie, you should've told us how you felt."  
Lisa and Jisoo smiled at each other, then stood up and joined the hug.

Rosé didn't reply and put on the fakest smile she ever smiled.


End file.
